Une nuit enneigée
by langedesenfers
Summary: Une soirée enneigée, deux corps à l'unisson, de la neige ensanglantée... DMHG Ne prend pas en compte les tomes


_ Hey la compagnie! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle OS! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira_!

_Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes que j'ai pu commettre, c'est pas mon fort:! Désolée!!!_

_ N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche!_

_Je vous adores, Kisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss _

_**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'intrigue, le reste est à J.K.Rowling!_

_**Résumé : **Une soirée enneigée, deux corps à l'unisson, de la neige ensanglantée... (DMHG) (Ne prend pas en compte les tomes)_

* * *

Une nuit enneigée

C'était un soir de noël comme tous les autres pour moi petite orpheline de vingt ans. Depuis ma majorité je vivais dans un petit appartement qui ne paye pas de mine mais qui était malheureusement tous ce que je pouvais m'offrir avec mon travail d'écrivaine.

Mais revenons plutôt à nos moutons, comme je le disais j'ai pris l'habitude le soir de noël de flâner dans les rues. Ainsi je suis entourée de personnes et je me sens moins seule. Cependant je ne m'attendais pas du tout à faire une telle rencontre cette année là.

Comme tu peux t'en douter je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde dans cette ville car je n'aime pas trop parler de moi pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai été abandonné à ma naissance et que je ne souhaite pas exposer l'ignorance qui plane sur mon existence.

Toute fois, lui avait l'air différent, je ne voyais que lui au milieu de toute cette foule. J'avais l'impression que son regard brulant comme de l'acier en fusion me transperçais de toute part. Cependant je fis comme si de rien n'était, après tout ce regard n'était pas à côté de moi, il se trouvait loin au milieu de la foule et donc je ne pouvais pas être la personne qu'il regardait puisque je ne le connaissais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve.

_Mais je me trompais_

Je partis en direction de la grande place et je me mis devant la fontaine si joliment éclairée. Assise les yeux fermées en écoutant les rues et les chansons joyeuses des passants avec ce léger vent glacial dans mes cheveux ondulés. Je suis enfin à l'aise, je suis sereine et joyeuse si on oublie le fait que j'ai toujours l'horrible impression d'être épiée. Malgré mes nombreuses tentatives je n'ai pas réussis, à apercevoir son regard de nouveau, bien que je le sentais présent.

Je me sentais comme une biche traquée par un chasseur.

_Je n'étais pas très loin du compte_

Je ferme de nouveau mes yeux noisette et je me laisse aller sur les chants de noël. Je fis comme-ci je possédais un cavalier et me mis à danser lentement en tournoyant, je parsemais ainsi la neige fraiche de mes empruntes.

Après quelques minutes de danses intensives je suis étonnée de sentir le dit cavalier se matérialiser J'ouvris lentement mes paupières afin de me perdre ce regard qui m'a déjà tant envouté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que mon cerveau comprenne ce qu'il se déroulait, chose faite je me mis à détailler du regard ce mystérieux jeune homme.

Il est plus grand que moi, ses cheveux sont blonds presque blancs et lui tombent délicatement sur le visage. De plus il possède des yeux portant la couleur de l'eau glacée et un regard pour lequel je pourrais me damner.

J'ai également deviné que ses initiales sont D.M. et qu'il est issu d'une famille plutôt aisée. Tu te demandes surement comment je sais tout cela ? Et bien c'est très simple, il suffit de regarder la chevalière qu'il porte à sa main droite.

Cependant, comme tu peux t'en douter je suis restée interdite. Qu'est ce que ce séduisant jeune homme pouvait trouver d'attirant chez moi, et le plus important pourquoi est il venu à ma rencontre ?

Il a remarqué mon hésitation et mon trouble alors pour la première fois il a ouvert la bouche et m'a dit dans un murmure.

« Tes yeux couleur chocolat doré m'ont envouté et je n'ai pu faire autrement que venir à ta rencontre. N'ai pas peur de moi car je ne te veux aucun mal. »

« Je sais.»

Bizarrement je ne savais pas, du moins maintenant je connais la raison à ma détermination mais pas à l'époque, pourtant j'avais toute confiance en cet inconnu et il aurait pu me dire de sauter d'un pont avec lui je l'aurais fait sans aucune hésitation.

Je suis prisonnière de son regard et de la force charismatique qu'il dégageait. Une force surnaturelle et envoutante.

Je me sens totalement sous son contrôle, je me laisse même à rêver de lui tout contre moi, nos corps dansant à l'unisson jusqu'au crépuscule.

Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, un de ceux où tu te demande si il n'aurait pas deviné tes pensées ce qui serait bien embarrassant a moins qu'il pense de même.

Il s'approche de mon oreille, son corps pressé contre le mien, je me sens défaillir, heureusement son bras gauche me soutient fermement. Il me murmure qu'il aimerait faire un peu plus connaissance avec moi, que je l'intrigue énormément et qu'il a l'impression qu'on était fait pour se rencontrer.

C'est beaucoup trop pour moi, je ne peux plus me contrôler d'avantage. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire me voilà entrain de l'embrasser fougueusement. Je le sens sourire de nouveau avant de répondre enfin à mon baiser. Et là c'est l'explosion de sensations. J'ai l'impression qu'il a fait cela pendant des dizaines voire des centaines d'années.

_Je n'étais pas très loin du compte_

J'aurais pu l'embrasser encore pendant des heures et des heures encore si l'air ne me manquait pas. Je suis à bout de souffle mais cela n'a pas l'air d'être son cas. Bizarre, non ? Il me sourit en me prenant la main. Sa main est glacée, j'avais envie de la réchauffer mais je me mis une claque mentalement, comment est ce que je pouvais avoir de telles pensées envers cet homme que je ne connais pas, bien que je souhaite tout savoir de lui jusqu'à l'emplacement exact de chacun de ses grains de beauté.

C'est en souriant qu'il m'emmène dans une ruelle adjacente à la place dans un coin plus tranquille, après quelques minutes de marche, on se retrouve dans un champ de neige avec rien aux alentours si ce n'est nos deux corps.

Il s'approche de moi, son regard dans le mien, je me sens toute chose. Il emprisonne mes lèvres avec les siennes, j'ose enrouler mes bras autour de son cou pendant que lui glisse ses fines mains sous mon tee short large qui cache toutes mes formes mais dans lequel je me sens si à l'aise. Ses caresses sont électrisantes, je frissonne de plaisir et lui de même quand je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux. Une de ses mains se trouvent sur mon postérieur pendant que l'autre masse délicatement un de mes globes. C'est si délicieux qu'un léger gémissement franchis la barrière que forme ma bouche contre la sienne que je quitte pour aller m'enfouir dans son cou à la recherche de son lobe à suçoter que je trouve sans mal. Et là les rôles sont inversés, c'est lui qui gémit doucement avant de parsemer mon cou de mille et un baisers tendres. Je le sens me mordiller doucement le cou, sous ce contact je me cambre tout contre sa cuisse et là je sens une vive douleur au creux de mon cou, des dents, ses dents et ce bruit, le bruit de mon sang qu'il avale avec envie…

Je n'y crois pas, ces choses, les vampires n'existent pourtant pas, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Mais qu'est ce que je pense moi, il faut que je me libère où la vie sera finie pour moi. J'essaye en vain de me libérer de son emprise mais il a une poigne de fer et je ne peux faire un mouvement.

Je sens mes forces me quitter petit à petit. Heureusement il n'y aura personne pour pleurer sur ma tombe, mais comment a-t-il pu abuser ainsi ma confiance moi qui l'aimait à en mourir. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire après lui avoir servi de repas. J'espère que mon sang n'est pas trop amer comme l'a été ma vie.

Il s'arrête enfin, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Je vois mon sang couler de ses longues canines avant d'aller tâcher la neige immaculée.

Cette pureté qui est désormais contaminé par tout ce sang.

Je ferme les yeux ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps cette vision qui me rappel trop ma situation…

C'est dans le noir que j'entends sa voix me dire que si je le désire il est près à m'offrir l'éternité à ses côtés pour ça il suffit que je reste tout près de lui et que je survive.

_Un nouveau but, un nouvel espoir, un nouveau chemin, une nouvelle vie, rien que pour nous, près de toi tout me va…_

C'est ainsi que quand je me suis réveillée je me suis retrouvée dans un immense château avec lui tout contre moi entrain de me surveiller un sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres…

Une nouvelle vie pour moi commença, j'avais désormais une famille et un but dans ma conne de vie…

Ça n'a pas toujours été tout rose, bien au contraire. Contrôler mes pouvoirs a été plus que laborieux, heureusement Dray a toujours été là pour moi, et m'a aidé du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Dray ? C'est mon tendre époux, le seul et unique vampire de ma longue et éternelle vie…

Langie


End file.
